This Is War
by Ann4ever17
Summary: Bree sees the new kid, Kyle, at school and immediately has a crush on him. What she doesn't know is that Kyle has some deep secrets that could prove dangerous for her. Who really is this mysterious new kid and what is he up to? OC/Bree with a tiny chance of OC/Leo.
1. Chapter 1

**~ This is a Lab Rats fanfic that was inspired by a Lab Rats Roleplay idea that I might be doing. It will be my first time using a male OC for the main character so I'm excited for it (:  
><strong>

**~ The OC is Kyle. He's sort of a bad boy with a hidden softer side (Which you will see later on.). There are major parts to him that I will reveal in time.**  
><strong>~ Kyle will be paired with Bree eventually.<strong>

**~ I'd love to hear ideas and thoughts about this story.**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>General POV<strong>_

At 16 years old, Kyle walked in the doors of Mission Creek High. It was his first day at public school, much to his father's dislike. His black hair was a little messy, but he didn't care. It was almost always like that. He was wearing a black leather jacket, a blue Tshirt, black jeans with black and blue sneakers.  
>"Who's the new kid?" Bree asked in a whisper her brother Chase, who was standing next to her. Bree had seen Kyle enter the school and watched him as he walked into the office.<br>"I don't know." Chase said as he turned to look in the direction his sister was looking. A few minutes later Kyle walked out of the office with a few pieces of paper.  
>"What are you looking at?" Leo asked as he walked up with Adam.<br>"New kid." Bree said as she kept her eyes on Kyle.  
>"He looks like trouble." Leo said and Bree rolled her eyes.<br>"You don't know that." She said and Kyle looked up. He looked towards Bree and the others and Bree blushed. Kyle pretended not to notice as he looked back at his new schedule. It was easy for him to memorize, but he still needed to find his way around the school.  
>"Yes I do..." Leo said before noticing Bree was staring at Kyle. "...Marcus was the last new kid and he was trouble." Bree ignored Leo because she kept staring at Kyle. "Bree...snap out of it." Leo said as he snapped his fingers in front of Bree's face.<br>"He's so..." Bree started to say "...cute." She said, almost like she was day-dreaming. Even though she was staring at him, she didn't see Kyle smile a little when she said he was cute. He was out of hearing range, but it was almost like he could hear her.

* * *

><p>Throughout the day, Kyle easily found his way to each of his classes without getting lost. He ended up having Math and Science with Leo. In Science, he was Leo's partner. Kyle had health class with Chase and Adam. He took art class, even though his father didn't want him to. He shared that class with Bree. Kyle had his own time in a few of his classes, which he liked. Kyle was a private person, mainly caused from being homeschool all his life and his father. He had a great relationship with his father, but did disagree on some things. Kyle learned almost everything his father knew, but some things he knew his father kept secret.<p>

At the end of the day, Kyle was making sure he had his stuff before walking towards the door. He purposely bumped into Bree and their things fell to the ground. They both bent down to pick their things up when Bree looked at him.  
>"Sorry." She said as she fought back a blush. "You're new..." Kyle just nodded his head as they picked up their things. "I'm Bree." She said as they stood up. Bree held her things close to her chest.<br>"Kyle..." He said to her. "We have art together." He added and Bree nodded her head.  
>"If you need someone to show you around..." Bree said as she looked at Kyle.<br>"I'll let you know." He said. "I have to get home or my dad will blow a casket." Bree just nodded her head as Kyle walked out of the school.

Bree watched Kyle walk out of the school as her brothers and Leo walked up behind her.  
>"His name's Kyle." She said, knowing that they were going to ask.<br>"He dropped something." Chase said as he bent down and picked it up. "It's a piece of paper with his cell phone number and..." before Chase could finish, Bree snatched the paper from him.  
>"Someone's got a crush." Adam said and Bree just blushed.<br>"What if he turns out like Marcus?" Leo asked, feeling like the only person thinking about that.  
>"He won't..." Bree said.<br>"You don't know that." Leo said.  
>"You're just paranoid Leo." Bree said before walking out the school.<br>"You got a point Leo..." Chase said "...we should keep an eye on the new kid."

* * *

><p>At Kyle's house, he tossed his backpack on to the couch before going into the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of soda from the refrigerator just as his dad walked in.<br>"How did it go?" His father asked him.  
>"All according to plan." Kyle said with a small smile before taking a sip of soda.<br>"Excellent." His dad said with a chuckle. "They'll never see it coming."

* * *

><p><strong>~ The chapters might be shorter, but I'm hoping I will still get reviews because of the things I have planned. I have the main things planned but with details and small things, I'll let all of you decide.<strong>

**~ Eventually I might be doing parts from Kyle's POV, but I'm going to let you guys learn more about him before I do it. I'm going to wait until at least one of his many secrets are revealed to you.  
>~ Right now I'm picturing Kyle as Atticus Mitchell from My Babysitter's A Vampire. Mainly the evil version of his character Benny from the season 1 episode Double Negative (one of my favorites). <strong>

**~ I have one other Lab Rats fanfic at the moment. It's called The Forgotten Davenport. In the story Chase has a younger twin sister who was raised by Douglas. I haven't added to it in a while but I'm hoping to soon.**

**~ The title of this story will be changed eventually. That will be when I give a cover for this. If you have ideas, I'd like to hear them (: If I use one of your ideas, I will credit you and give you a secret of the story (that won't be revealed until later on). **

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	2. Chapter 2

~** Two reviews on the first chapter...that's a good start. Hopefully this one will get more because it's a little longer.  
>~ Usually I'm not able to update a new story two days in a row, but I kept writing (: I won't be able to update tomorrow though, but I will try to update on Wednesday or Thursday...depending on the reviews. <strong>

_UrFriendTheNinja(Guest): I take no offence because I think it's pretty good for a short first chapter. I'm hoping with what I have planned, it will only get better (:_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>General POV<strong>_

Kyle has been going to Mission Creek High for the past few days. He's noticed that every day, Bree has been looking at him. Once and a while he would catch her looking at him. When their eyes would meet, Bree would blush and look away. Kyle would mentally smile, knowing that the plan was already working. He knew that Adam, Chase and Leo were suspicious... but there was a plan for that to.

It was Friday, the day that filled schools with energy. Almost everyone would have plans for the weekend, at least those with friends and a life. Kyle never really did anything on Fridays and didn't plan on doing anything. He walked into the school and saw Bree sitting with her younger brother on the thing in the middle of the room. Bree looked up and saw Kyle. She blushed a little and Kyle smiled at her. Kyle walked to his locker and Bree followed him with her eyes.  
>"Bree..." Chase said and waved his hand in front of her "...earth to Bree." Bree brought her attention back to her brother. "If you like the guy, go talk to him." Chase was suspicious of Kyle, like Leo and Adam were but he wanted to help his sister. If there was a guy that his sister liked, then why wouldn't he help?<br>"Maybe later." Bree said before looking back at the book in her hands. What they didn't know is that Kyle heard the whole conversation, even though they were out of earshot. He used this opportunity. After getting some books out, Kyle closed his locker and walked over to Chase and Bree.  
>"You're Chase right?" Kyle asked Chase, even though he already knew who he was. "We have health together..." Chase just nodded his head. "Was there any homework? I wasn't paying attention yesterday." Kyle lied. He knew that there was homework and he had it all done.<br>"We just had to read a few chapters." Chase said and Kyle nodded his head.  
>"I'm Kyle by the way." Kyle said and looked at Bree, who was trying not to look up at Kyle.<br>"This is Bree..." Chase said "...my sister." Chase elbowed his sister.  
>"Hi." Kyle said with a small smile. Bree looked up and smiled a little. They had met each other on Kyle's first day, when he left his number and email behind for her to find.<br>"Hi." She said back. Kyle sat next to Bree and looked at the book she was reading.  
>"I've read that book before." Kyle said to Bree. "There's a surprise ending."<br>"What happens?" Bree asked Kyle.  
>"Spoilers." He said with a small smile as he put his finger on his lips.<br>"Hey Leo..." Chase said as Leo and Adam walked up to them.  
>"Hi." Kyle said to Leo. "I'm Kyle." He made a fist for a fist pound.<br>"I know." Leo said. "We have since together. We're partners." Kyle nodded his head.  
>"If I'm right...you're Adam." Kyle said as he pointed to Adam. "I have health class with you and Chase." Leo was about to say something, but then the bell rang. Kyle was the first to stand up. "I'll see you guys later." He said and looked at Bree. They gave each other a small smile before going off to their own classes.<p>

* * *

><p>Lunch time came around and Kyle sat with Bree and the others. They talked, just about the book Bree was reading and about how bad the school food was. Bree's siblings and Leo sat at the table to. Bree and Kyle talked to each other the most. Leo just kept a suspicious eye on Kyle. The last new kid at the school was Marcus and Leo didn't want a repeat of that.<p>

At the end of the day, Bree was at her locker making sure she had her homework. Kyle walked up to her.  
>"Hey..." He started to say "...if you want to hang out sometime..." He started to say.<br>"I already have your number." Bree said before she could stop herself. Kyle mentally smirked, knowing that she kept his number...that he purposely left behind on his first day. '_All according to the plan_.' He thought to himself.  
>"Then text me sometime." Kyle casually said before giving Bree a small smile. "By the way, you look really nice in that outfit." He said before walking away with his things. Kyle didn't even have to look back to know that Bree was blushing.<p>

* * *

><p>Kyle was at his house for about an hour. He was working on his homework while eating a sandwich when his phone vibrated. When he looked, he noticed that it was a text from Bree. As he read it, his father stood behind the couch.<br>"She wants to hang out." Kyle said, knowing his father was behind him. "Bree wants to go to a movie."  
>"Good." His father said. "Get close to her and you get close to the others."<br>"I know dad." Kyle said. "We've been over this a hundred times. Get close, gain their trust, keep our secrets secret and above all don't underestimate them." Kyle didn't have to look to know his father nodded his head. Kyle texted Bree back, letting her know that he would go to a movie with her.

* * *

><p>Kyle and Bree saw an action movie. Bree had let Kyle pick out the movie while she paid for them. They had a good time and Kyle knew it would be easy to get closer to her. He wasn't sure about her siblings or Leo, but his father was a patient man... most of the time. He would give Kyle the time he needed to get close to Bree's family so their plan had a better chance of succeeding. They both had a good time and Kyle genuinely enjoyed himself. He knew he couldn't let himself get close to Bree in the way he needed her to be with him. It would all be worth it once his father's plan would be put into action...at least that's what he told himself.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ I hope many of you will review this because it's longer than the first.<strong>

**~ Who is Kyle's father? What is is plan? What other secrets does Kyle have? Please leave your thoughts in the reviews (:**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	3. Chapter 3

**~ My longest chapter so far! I think I got carried away with writing it though...lol That can either be a good thing or a bad thing, which will be revealed by the reviews.**

_UrFriendTheNinja (Guest): I know you liked the chapter...if you didn't like it you wouldn't have reviewed. It's turning out better than I thought it would...but it's surprisingly harder because I'm trying to keep Kyle's secrets secret for as long as I can. There is only one person that knows his secrets because she's the one who inspired the idea for this story. Bree and Kyle sort of have a date in this chapter, but I don't know if it could be called a date because they are going to be partners on a school project. I wasn't thinking of them sharing a kiss yet, but now that you got me thinking about it...I'm not sure if it should be before or after Bree and the others reveal the bionics to Kyle (even though he already knows about them). I know it will be before Kyle's secrets are revealed. Maybe someone will share what they think his secrets are...I kinda hope someone will, but if they don't...when I get to reveal Kyle's secrets, it will be more fun (:_

_LabGirl2001: I want to have Kyle portrayed as the bad boy, at least until I have his secrets revealed. There will be a softer side to him eventually, but that will come with time. It's like when they introduced Douglas in the show...he was shown as the bad guy, but he's really not that bad. I have a nice softerish scene planned with Kyle, his dad, and Bree later on...but that won't be for a while. With Kyle's dad...I'm not saying yes or no to if Krane is his dad or not._

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>General POV<strong>_

It's been a week since Kyle and Bree saw the movie together. They've sat together at lunch almost every day and talked. Kyle thought that soon, with the way things were going, that he would be asked over to her house. He could also tell that Leo was still suspicious, which didn't bother him. Kyle and his father had plans to deal with the suspicion, even if they might not had to use those plans.

Kyle found himself genuinely starting to like Bree, even if it was only a week. He didn't like her as a girlfriend, but as a friend. It wouldn't stop him from helping his father. Kyle knew what would happen if his father didn't get his way but he also knew that his father's plans never failed. He was going to help his father no matter what because he didn't want to face his father's wrath.

A Monday came around and Bree watched Kyle from afar. He knew she was watching him, even if he wasn't facing her. Kyle got some of his books then walked over to Bree.  
>"What's up?" He asked Bree, who just smiled a little.<br>"Your time here...that's what's up." Leo said to Kyle before Bree could say anything. "Bye..." Leo started to push Kyle away, but Kyle stood in his spot. Leo tried different ways to push Kyle but failed. "Okay, just stay there then." Leo said as he took deep breaths.  
>"You're funny." Kyle said out loud to Leo, who looked offended and walked to the water fountain.<br>"Don't worry about him." Bree said as Kyle sat next to her. "He's overprotective." Kyle just gave a small smile.  
>"It's fine." Kyle and Bree looked at each other. Bree tried to hide a blush, but was failing. Kyle just looked at her and brushed some of her hair behind her ear. Bree bit her lip and looked away, feeling nervous. She did have a crush in him, which was obvious to everyone around her. She didn't act like this around anyone else, not even when she had dating Ethan or Owen. Kyle made her feel like she was a normal girl without bionics, even if they've only known each other for a week.<p>

* * *

><p>The first few classes went fast for Kyle. He didn't pay attention half of the time, but always knew what the teachers were talking about. He even aced a pop quiz, which wasn't surprising to him. When art class came around, he was sitting across from Bree. The teacher said that they had to work on a project with a partner. Kyle looked straight at Bree, knowing that this was the opportunity that could get him into her house. He smiled to himself when he caught Bree looking straight at him. She smiled a little and looked away, trying to pretend that she wasn't looking at him in the first place. Bree brushed some hair behind her ear and paid attention to the teacher. The teacher said that they could pick their own partners, which made Kyle happier. He could use the opportunity to get closer to Bree and get invited to her house.<p>

When the teacher gave them time to pick out their partners, Bree and Kyle basically went straight to each other.  
>"Want to be partners?" Kyle asked Bree, who just nodded her head. Kyle gave her a small smile at took the set next to her. After everyone had their partners, the teacher said they could do almost anything they wanted but the partners had to agree on them.<p>

* * *

><p>At lunch, Bree and Kyle talked. Kyle let Bree suggest that he should go over to her house. He didn't want to seem pushy just incase the whole plan would blow up in his face. When he was getting his things at the end of the day, Kyle could tell that Leo was talking to Bree about the situation. They were at opposite ends of the hall, out of earshot of each other, but Kyle could still hear what Leo was saying. Leo didn't trust Kyle. He knew he had to do something about that and soon.<p>

Kyle walked with Bree to her house. They talked along the way, mainly about Bree. Kyle didn't share too much about himself, at least not yet. When they arrived at Bree's house, Kyle was introduced to Tasha and Donald. Kyle already knew who they were, but pretended that he didn't.

After a few minutes when Kyle and Bree were sitting on the couch, Leo walked in with Adam and Chase. Kyle caught Leo glaring at him but just shrugged it off. He just said hi to him and went back to doing his homework.

* * *

><p>Kyle and Bree had their own pizza while everybody else ate something that Tasha made. Adam, Chase and Donald were down in the lab with Leo while Bree was still with Kyle in the living room. They had started on their art project, mainly coming up with ideas on what to do. There was an alarm, which made the two look up. Kyle had to pretend to be confused.<br>"What's going on?" He asked as Donald came up from the lab with Leo. "What is that noise?"  
>"Oh...that means happy time." Donald said with a fake smile. "Why don't you be happy here with Leo and I'll be happy downstairs with Bree." He said before he went back to the lab with Bree.<p>

After the alarm stopped and Bree was downstairs with Donald, Leo just looked at Kyle. Kyle had sat back into the couch and looked at Leo.  
>"Okay...so I don't like you and you don't like me..." Leo started to say "...so why don't we kill some time by catching up on the latest issue of '<em>Ladies life monthly?'<em>" Leo asked and Kyle rolled his eyes before standing up.  
>"Who says I don't like you?" Kyle asked in a tone that Leo never heard before. Leo took a step back when Kyle took one towards him. "Just because you glare at me, don't trust me, you think I'm bad..." Leo just looked at Kyle, not knowing what to say "...and by the way, I already disabled the stupid home security system." Kyle chuckled a little. "Well, just in this room but still..." Kyle shrugged.<br>"What do you want?" Leo asked as Kyle took another step. Kyle remembered what his father told him to do with people who got suspicious of their plans. It wasn't something Kyle wanted to do, but it was either that or threats.  
>"What do I want?" Kyle asked out loud as his fingers touched Leo's shoulder. Leo went still, like he was frozen as Kyle's fingers trailed down Leo's arm. "Maybe I want you..." Kyle said out loud, even though he only really liked girls. Leo was confused and shocked. "You could be just to blind to see it." Kyle whispered to Leo before bringing his head closer. "Maybe that's why you don't like me...because you don't like that you like me." Kyle whispered in Leo's ear before looking in Leo's eyes. "Or maybe you have a right to be suspicious." Leo thought that he saw Kyle's eyes glow red, but shook it off. '<em>He couldn't be'<em> Leo thought to himself. "But you want to know what I really want?" Kyle asked, getting back to the original question. "What I want is to have friends, not enemies." He said, telling part of the truth. Kyle did want friends instead of enemies, but he also knew that siding with his father would make him have enemies. Leo thought about what just happened. He felt like he was still surprised because before he realized it, Kyle was heading out the front door. "Tell Bree that I needed to get home to feed my cat." Kyle said before walking out the door. In reality he didn't have a cat, but if he needed to back it up, he could easily convince his dad to get a cat.

* * *

><p>Kyle got back to his house and stood in front of his father.<br>"Leo's suspensions are weakened." Kyle started to say. "Which was easier than I thought."  
>"Excellent." His father said. "He is their weakest link." Kyle nodded his head. "And Bree?"<br>"She's head over heels for me." Kyle said to his father. "We're paired together on an art project. I plan on using it for an excuse to spend time with her, to gain her trust." Kyle's dad nodded his head.  
>"I have a plan for them to reveal their bionics to you." Kyle's father smiled before beginning to explain his plan.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ So what happens in the next chapter I didn't have planned until later in the story, but because how I wrote the ending...it will happen sooner. I might end up revealing who Kyle's dad is...at least for those that haven't figured out already. I feel like I'm rushing this a bit so if anyone has any ideas for filler chapters I'd love to hear them (: Anything from Kyle with Bree to just Kyle or whatever you can think of (:<strong>

**~ So...there has been one guess on Kyle's father. Anyone else have a guess on who he is? Or any of Kyle's other secrets?**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	4. Chapter 4

**~ 8 reviews on the first 3 chapters. That's good so far (:  
>~ I know there was a wait between updates, but I didn't have much muse to write for this. Hopefully I can get the next chapter written faster. <strong>

_LabGirl2001: There also might be a reference to Taken when I get to Kyle's father's plans. I'm not saying who he is yet for the people who don't know. So if Kyle is bionic, then only two abilities have been shown. All I'm going to say is that if he is Bionic...then the triton app will show up sooner or later unless a version has already but they don't know that. He will stayed paired with Bree, nothing really with Leo_

_UrFriendTheNinja (Guest): I will actually be having Adam and Chase in this chapter. Right now they are sort of on Leo's side with being suspicious of Kyle. I'm going to try and keep up the suspicion for a little bit because Kyle's secrets are still secret. Maybe even after they are revealed, the guys will still be suspicious of Kyle. We will have to see._

**~ This chapter is a little different than I originally had planned, but hopefully you'll still like it. There are a lot of things that are revealed in this chapter. **

**_ENJOY_!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>General POV<strong>_

Over the next few days, Kyle and Bree worked together in their art project. Bree felt like they were going to kiss soon and hoped that they would. At the same time Kyle kept thinking about his father's plan, that would make Bree and her siblings reveal their bionics. He knew he had to get closer to them for his father's plan to work.

While they were at school, Bree and Kyle hung out in between classes. Chase and Adam started to be less suspicious of Kyle, but Leo was still suspicious. He kept thinking about the other day when he thought Kyle was going to kiss him. It wasn't something Kyle wanted to do, but it was like he didn't have control of himself. Kyle didn't think too much of it because it helped with his father's plans.

At Bree's house that weekend, she was sitting on a chair in the lab. She was looking at her phone, waiting for Kyle to text or call.  
>"Bree, time for training." Donald said to her. Bree was so focused on her phone that she didn't hear him. "BREE!"<br>"Kyle hasn't texted..." Bree said with worry.  
>"Maybe he's sick of you." Adam said, joking a little. Bree just rolled her eyes at her older brother.<br>"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." Donald reassured Bree. Bree just took a deep breath and nodded. There was a part of her that felt like something was wrong, but she just tried to focus on training.

* * *

><p>A few hours later when training had ended, Bree checked her phone. There was still no texts or calls from Kyle.<br>"Maybe he's not interested." Donald said, trying to be comforting. Bree just ignored him before Leo came downstairs to say that dinner was ready. They were all about to walk out of the lab when Eddie's screen was hacked.  
>"Hello Davenports." A voice that they never heard said. "It was easy to hack your systems."<br>"Who are you?" Donald asked, stepping closer to the screen. The man just chuckled.  
>"My name is Victor Krane." Krane said with a smirk. "And I know all about your little secrets."<br>"What do you want?" Chase asked before Krane stepped to the side. Behind him was Kyle, sleeping and strapped to a table.  
>"Kyle!" Bree almost shouted with worry. "What did you do to him?"<br>"Nothing...yet." Krane said.  
>"Don't touch him." Bree said, feeling protective of Kyle. She did like Kyle and seeing him in danger, made her want to help him.<br>"Then come and rescue him with your bionic siblings." Krane said. "I've sent you my coordinates. You have one hour." Bree's eyes just stayed on Kyle as the video ended.  
>"We have to get him back." Bree said, trying to keep herself calm.<br>"We will." Donald said and looked at the others. They all looked at each other and looked at Bree.  
>"He'll be okay." Adam said to his sister before hugging her. Bree didn't say anything as they changed into their mission suites.<p>

* * *

><p>A few minutes passed and Kyle was awake. If he was being truthful, he wasn't sleeping during the video call between Krane and the Davenports. He was only pretending.<br>"Do you really think they'll come?" Kyle asked Krane, who was by a table of tech.  
>"Don't underestimate them." Krane said to Kyle, without looking back. Kyle just watched Krane look at the tech for another few minutes before the Davenports arrived.<p>

Bree was the first one to enter, with Chase and Adam behind her.  
>"Bree!" Kyle said with a smile.<br>"Let him go." Bree said to Krane, glad that Kyle was okay. Instead of saying anything, Krane shot laser eyes at Bree. Chase quickly got in front of her and used his forcefield, not thinking that Kyle was able to see everything. Adam used his laser eyes on Krane before he tossed them all back. Bree used her super speed to get herself and her siblings up. Adam and Chase began fighting Krane while Bree went over to Kyle. "I'll explain everything later." Bree said before Kyle could say anything. "First we need to get you out of here." Bree began to undo the straps that were holding down Kyle. Kyle couldn't help but look at Chase and Adam fighting Krane. The two of them were not a good match.  
>"You have to help your brothers." Kyle said to Bree. "It's not like I'm going anywhere." Bree looked at him and then to her brothers. She bit her lip and then looked back at Kyle.<br>"Just hold on." Bree said before going to help her brothers. While she was helping them, Kyle managed to 'slip out' of his restraints. He stayed back, trying not to interfere. There was something near him that looked like a ray. As the fighting continued, he looked it over and realized it was a teleportation ray. He set the coordinates for destination before standing up.  
>"Hey!" He shouted, which made everyone look at him. Kyle pointed the ray at Krane and pressed a button. Krane disappeared, but only Kyle knew where he went.<br>"How did you know what was going to happen?" Chase asked Kyle.  
>"I didn't." He put the ray gun down. "I just got lucky." Bree looked at Kyle, not questioning how he got free. "What are you?" He asked, faking that he didn't know about their bionics. Instead of saying anything, Bree grabbed a hold of everyone and super sped them to the lab.<p>

* * *

><p>Once they were in the lab, Kyle couldn't help but look around.<br>"What did he want with you?" Chase asked Kyle, who shrugged.  
>"I don't know." Kyle said. "I was going to get some doughnuts for Bree and the next thing I know, I was in that warehouse." He said. "I never got the doughnuts." He said as he looked at Bree. "How did you...I mean..." Kyle tried to think of what words to use. "How were you able to save me?" Adam, Bree, and Chase all looked at each other. They knew that they couldn't keep their bionics a secret since they used them in front of Kyle.<br>"We are bionic." Bree said, not knowing how Kyle would react. "This is our lab." Instead of saying anything, Kyle looked around the lab again.  
>"This place is cool." Kyle said with honesty. Bree smiled a little, glad that Kyle wasn't freaking out.<br>"You are way too good for her." Adam said and Chase elbowed him. Kyle chuckled in his head, knowing that he wasn't good. If he was, then he wouldn't be going along with any of his dad's plans.

* * *

><p>Kyle stayed at the Davenport house for dinner. They told him about their bionics, but he wasn't really listening because he was looking at Bree. He also already knew about their bionics so he didn't really have to pay much attention. Kyle had to tell them that he would keep their bionics a secret. He even told Bree that it didn't change how he felt about her. She didn't say how happy that it made her, but everyone could tell because she was smiling the rest of the night.<p>

After dinner, the Davenports let Kyle walk back to his house. It didn't take him long before he got home because he took shortcuts. He took a nice long shower and thought about what happened during the day. When he was done, he put on some lazy clothes before going to the basement.  
>"Everything went how you thought." Kyle said to his dad. "They showed their bionics when they thought you kidnaped me. We were lucky that you had a teleporter ray there."<br>"All you have to do now is get closer to Bree." Krane said to his son, who nodded before going into his capsule for the night.

Krane just looked at his son. He knew it was dangerous to let Kyle get close to Bree. He knew that there was a possibility of Kyle getting too close to Bree. It was a good thing that he had a back-up plan in case it would happen.

* * *

><p><strong>~ I didn't want it to be revealed that Krane is Kyle's dad until later in the story, but it just felt right. The Davenports won't find out about Kyle's stuff until later on. Hopefully that will stay the way I picture it in my head. <strong>

**~ I want Kyle and Bree to have their first kiss in the next chapter, but I don't know how. Any ideas would be helpful.**

**~ I hope you can check out my other Lab Rats story The Forgotten Davenport. **

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


End file.
